gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Sultan RS (IV)
These: Der Sultan RS ist nicht das schnellste Auto im Spiel Die Aussage, dass der Sultan RS "... das mit Abstand schnellste Auto im Spiel" sein soll, wird meines Erachtens durch die Untersuchung von GTA4.net deutlich widerlegt. Voraussetzung dafür ist allerdings, dass man deren Behauptung Glauben schenkt, dass die in den GTA4.net in Listenform wiedergegebenen Daten direkt aus den Spiele-Files stammen: data is taken straight from game files." = Eingangstext über den Auswahlkriterien des Listengenerators bei GTA4.net Link für Topspeed und Beschleunigung aller PKWs und LKWs: http://www.gta4.net/vehicles/?Type=0&Unit=metric&Sort=Speed&ManVeh=on&MonVal=on&Speed=on&Accel=on Nach den dort genannten Werten wäre der Sultan RS bei der Beschleunigung mit 4,1 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 km/h (auch nur) auf Platz 2 - nach dem Gabelstapler, der gar keine 100 km/h erreichen kann, sondern lediglich 47 km/h, weshalb dessen Platz 1 für mich mit einem Fragezeichen versehen ist - aber eben nicht bei der Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Denn der Comet ist bei der Höchstgeschwindigkeit mit 347 km/h das schnellste Auto, der Sultan RS mit 300 km/h lediglich auf Platz 20 und das sogar erst nach der Stretch Limo mit 301 hm/h(!). Auch wenn man sowohl die Beschleunigung, als auch die Höchgeschwindigkeit für die Wertung "schnellstes Auto im Spiel" heranziehen wollte, wäre der Sultan RS nicht auf Platz 1, sondern dann wäre es m.E. die Coquette mit einem fast identischen Beschleunigungswert von 4,2 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 km/h und aber einer zum Comet fast identischen Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 344 km/h. Also, da hat GTA4.net wohl etwas ins realistische umgerechnet. Laut dem Game Files ist der Sultan RS der Wagen mit der besten Beschleunigung im Spiel, gleich vor der Coquette. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit liegt jedoch auch platz 6 oder 7, mit irgend ner schiefen zahl um die 160 km/h. Die Werte sind wohl im Spiel etwas runtergerechnet. Cougar063 18:09, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Persönliche Anmerkung zum Thema Höchstgeschwindigkeit Ich habe versucht, die Zeiten von Comet, Sultan RS und anderen Sportwagen Ingame über eine längere, gerade Distanz zu messen und habe wegen der nahezu identischen Werte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es sich bei den GTA4.net genannten Werten für die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten um die theoretischen Höchstwerte handelt. Möglicherweise sind alle Sportwagen (ggfs. auch alle Fahrzeuge) auf eine bestimmte Grenze wie beispielsweise 250 km/h abgeregelt, so, wie es in der Realität ja auch gerne vorkommt. Dies zusammen mit den (unterstellten) unterschiedlichen Beschleunigungskurven würde m.E. die nahezu indentischen Werte (rund 40 Sekunden, um mal die Zeitspanne zu nennen und dadurch einen Eindruck über die gefahrene Strecke zu geben) erklären. Fazit Da auch beim Beschleunigungswert kein riesengroßer Abstand zwischen den 4,1 Sekunden beim Sultan RS und den 4,2 Sekunden der Coquette liegt, ist die Aussage, dass der Sultan RS "...das mit Abstand schnellste Auto im Spiel" sein soll, sowohl hinsichtlich des Beschleunigungsvermögens, als auch hinsichtlich der Höchstgeschwindigkeit so nicht richtig. Neuformulierungvorschlag >>>> Der Sultan RS ist die Sportversion des normalen Sultans in Grand Theft Auto IV . Auf Grund seines Beschleunigungsvermögens und seiner exzellenten Strassenlage kann man ihn zur Gruppe der Sportwagen zählen: Beschleunigung: 4,1 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 km/h http://www.gta4.net/vehicles/?Type=0&Unit=metric&Sort=Speed&ManVeh=on&MonVal=on&Speed=on&Accel=on Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 300 km/h http://www.gta4.net/vehicles/?Type=0&Unit=metric&Sort=Speed&ManVeh=on&MonVal=on&Speed=on&Accel=on Er '''wird von Karin Automobiles hergestellt... <<<<< RalleySportversion statt Sportversion 1. Im Polizeifunk heißt es bei der Verfolgung des "normalen" Sultans auch schon "Sportscar". Insofern wäre "Sportversion" für den RS ein Pleonasmus. 2. Im RL steht RS z.B. bei Audi für Ralleysport und 3. so sieht der Sultan RS ja auch aus. ;) "...kann man ihn" "...zu einem der besten Autos in der Gruppe der Sportwagen zählen:" '''statt "zur Gruppe der Sportwagen zählen". Wie in "RalleySportversion statt Sportversion" bereits erwähnt, zählt ja schon der Sultan zur Gruppe der Sportwagen! Auch das Handling des Sultans (Straßenlage) ist zwar meines Erachtens ganz hervorragend, aber dessen erheblich geringeren Werte bei Beschleunigung und Höchstgeschwindikeit verhindern einen Vorstoß in die Spitze der Gruppe der Sportwagen. Trotz der im Verhältnis zu einem Comet oder Turismo gesehen immer noch wesentlich geringeren Höchstgeschwindigkeit des RS - die mit 300 km/h nur leicht höher liegt, als die des Sultans mit 285 km/h - macht dessen Beschleunigungsvermögen zusammen mit dem gleichbleibend gutem Handling den grossen Unterschied aus, der ihn meiner Meinung nach eben "zu einem der besten Autos in der Gruppe Sportwagen" macht. Rang / Platz Damit sich der Leser / User ein Bild davon machen kann, wie der Wagen mit den angegebenen Werten im Verhältnis zu den anderen Wagen steht, habe ich in Klammern die Platzierung mit angegeben. Links 1-3 http://www.gta4.net/vehicles/?Type=0&Unit=metric&Sort=Speed&ManVeh=on&MonVal=on&Speed=on&Accel=on --RueTheDuck 16:48, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Klingt für mich in sich schlüssig. Da es keine Widersprüche gab, steht einer Abänderung oder Entfernung nichts im Wege. Gute Argumentation, RueTheDuck! Zaibatsu 19:40, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Noch kleine Änderungen hinzugefügt: RalleySportversion statt Sportversion, "...kann man ihn" und Rang / Platz --RueTheDuck 13:38, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Standort Könntet jemand eventuell einer von euch einen Screen posten wo man ihn genau findet? Google.Mirco R. 17:44, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) TBogT Der Sultan RS kommt aus the ballad of gay toni und nicht ausm IV, im IV gibts nur den normalen sultan Erstens: unterschreib bitte. Zweitens: Nein. Den RS gibt es auch im normalen IV. LanceVanceDance 10:52, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Das stimmt. Zaibatsu 16:31, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ok ich schau mal in westdyke nach .. entschuldigt den stress Assi jojo 13:34, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie im Multiplayer ist er unter Sportwagen, und nicht unter Supersportwagen aufgelistet. Das sollte wohl einiges klären, hoff Ich. Und es würde mich nsehr wundern, wenn der Sultan RS der schnellste Wagen ist, Rockstar ihn aber nicht in die beste Kategorie schiebt. RS=Rockstar? Die frage klingt Vlt. ein bisschen blöd aber könnte es sein das RS für Rockstar steht? --Gtaspieler 13:30, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Dabei gibt’s doch gar keine blöden Fragen... Zu deiner Frage: Könnte sein. Zaibatsu 21:20, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Einspruch. Meines Erachtens nach steht das direkt an den Namen Sultan RS angehängt Kürzel für "RennSport" beziehungsweise "Racing Sports", und ist dafür bei Sportwagen auch die gebräuchliche Abkürzung. Viele getunte Modelle zeichnen sich durch das Kürzel RS aus, es kann also sein, dass es einfach nur die Rennversion des Sultan bezeichnet. Persönlich glaube ich auch nicht, dass Rockstar sich unbedingt in so einem Detail wie dem Namen eines Sportwagens manifestiert - aber ausschließen kann ich es natürlich nicht definitiv. Dennoch: 90 Prozent Nein! Peter 22:00, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte immer das steht für Rally Sport --Gtaspieler 06:55, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Mir erscheint Racing Series am wahrscheinlichsten. Christophbiatch 10:12, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Rally-Sport wusst ich's doch :D --Gtaspieler 10:34, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Na bitte - passt doch. Der normale Sultan ist ja im Übrigen auch dezent an den Subaru Impreza angelehnt, der als Parade-Rallyewagen gilt. Daher könnte es durchaus sein, dass der Sultan RS (Rallye-Sport) sozusagen die Renn-(Rallye-)-Version des normalen Sultan ist. Würde sowohl von der Motorisierung, als auch vom Design her passen - und ich persönlich tät den Sultan RS gerne mal ´ne Rallyestrecke entlang jagen. Peter 11:25, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC)